1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for adjusting image provided to a head-mounted display based on eye tracking.
2. Description of the Related Art
The video game and computer industry, in general, has seen many changes over the years. As computing power has expanded, developers of video games/applications have likewise created game and other software that takes advantage of these increases in computing power. To this end, video game and application developers have been coding games and applications that incorporate sophisticated operations and mathematics to produce a very realistic game/application experience.
A growing trend in the computer gaming industry is to develop games, game controllers and head-mounted or head-coupled displays (HMD) that increase the interaction between user and the computing system. The game controllers, for example, include features that enable richer interactive experience by allowing a gaming system to track the player's varied movements, and use these movements as inputs for a game executed on the gaming system. The head mounted displays include optics and display screens in front of one or both eyes of a user so as to provide clear three-dimensional images of an application, such as a gaming application.
To save on costs, low-cost lens optics are used for the HMD. However, these optics produce aberrations (geometric and/or chromatic) that results in the deterioration of the quality of the image viewed by a user.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.